shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revelation
Dance Dance Revelation is the fifth episode of the third season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Brendan has one shot at saving his relationship with Dinah... By rushing to Centerscore U! Plot The episode began at the Sadie Hawkins dance with the singer of Softrox introducing his band as playing the best soft rock music the students will hear. Scott asked his girlfriend Angie to dance and of coarse she said yes. Angie mentoied how it's good that he hasn't repeated the disaster from the winter dance. They spoke until Scott wanted to leave in order to get a surprise for her. The singer announced a break but a few minutes later the fire alarm went off dousing everyone with water. When Scott returned everyone assumed it was him. Angie didn't think that was a fun surprised but he revealed that the surprise was really a cake shaped as a lizard. Angie said sorry and he said sorry as well since everyone thinks he did it. The next day Principal Shapirro asked why he did it but he claimed he didn't. Justin who's the schools Vice President said he's lying since he was standing right next to the alarm when it happened. However Scott called him out on not even being there. Justin said he was busy with presidential duties and builting a robot but Scott said it's just because he hasn't been asked out by any girls. Shapirro broke it up and said she wants to believe him but there has been numerous reports from students saying he did it and he would be removed from office and suspended but she is willing to hear him out. Scott talked to her and was able to be given until the end of the day to find the truth. He met up with Angie after that and feared that the end of the day won't be enough. Angie however created a list of people to speak to from the dance by their location during the dance. She said they should talk to Brendan, Dinah, and Ryan. Brendan was closest to the alarm, Dinahi was on the dancefloor where she can see very grunt and they should talk to the two individually since they weren't dancing together for some reason. Dinah came back from college this week. Ryan was on the top bleacher where he could see everything. Scott asked if she was even paying attention to him and she said that she noticed his hair patted to one side, dancing off rhythm, and holding her close. As a girl she said she can easily multi-task! He thanked her for doing all this for him and the two began to find people to talk to. First they talked to Brendan. He was on his way to class and didn't want to be late to his test but they insisted that they should talk to him about his perspective. Brendan explained how one of his favorite songs was playing and he was speaking to Dinah in a romantic way when the fire alarm was pulled. However Scott noticed that he missed the part right before the alarm was pulled. He asked what he was doing over by the snack shack. His hearing was shot since they was right next to the speaker but Dinah was fine because of all the concerts she got used to. Brendan then apparently has a heart felt conversation with her about how he's glad they're still together while she's in college and she said that her heart belongs to him even being unsupervised with smart college guys. They then started making out and he didn't really see who pulled the alarm. Brendan said he had to go to class but they wouldn't let him yet. Scott and Angie discuss how he's acting funny and according to the map Dinah was on the dance floor and not near the water fountain where they were. They knew he was lying so Scott agreed to be the good cop as Angie was the bad cop. Scott escorted Brendan into an empty classroom. Scott said he "appreciates his honesty" but he's going to get a soda and let Angie do the talking and asked if he wanted anything which he didn't. Brendan said he had to go but Angie cut him off and said they know he's lying and his story is so full of holes it can be a golf coarse. Angie accused him of pulling the alarm and told him to tell the truth and threateed that doing this could result in 7-10 days of boot camp unless he really tells the truth. Scott then came back and appologized since she can get passionate about these type of things. Brendan finally admitted that he had the wrong prescription of glasses and when Dinah left to get water he thought she returned but really he was having his conversation to her with the water fountain. They then understood why he has been trying to hide that. He didn't see anything but Brendan did hear a shout that said "clams should be romancing the bee". Brendan then jogged to class when Scott shouted whether it was a girl or guys voice but he just said "yes". Angie and Scott had no idea what that shout meant but they continued to ask more people. The next person they asked was Dinah. In the library, Denni was asking Dinah how it was rooming with her sister Raven and she said its great. Scott asked if she's Dinah and she said she was but accused him of the guy that ruined her makeup at the dance. Scott said it was not him and this is why he wants to talk to her. She gave her story which at first was when the band started playing one of her favorite songs even though she's usually not into that type of music. She then was talking with Brendan but her whole story was told in her own way which was hard to understand. He translated that the singer was telling everyone that they would be on break and nobody should go anywhere. Then she and Brendan went back to look at paper lanterns and then she got a drink of water but lost track of Brendan so she danced by herself. Scott still wanted to know if she saw anything unusual but asked her in her type of way. Dinah was impressed with his poetry skills which Angie never knew either that he was such a good poet. Dinah then explained how she used to work in the snack shack during baseball games and she can only see one part of the floor from in there. Right before the alarm rang he saw Hector slow dancing with Sam. Scott and Angie were considering talking to Hector or Sam but they wanted to first stick with their original investigation and talk to Ryan. In the auto-shop they saw him. At first Ryan as everyone believed he did it but gave his perspective. According to Ryan the singer said he's a lead singer of a loser song playing at a loser high school. All the losers were dancing to one of the lamest songs he's heard. He then said Maria approached him and said he looked amazing and left to get a drink for him. Then Taylor came up and said she loved his smile and Ryan said he'll show her it if she gives her a drink and she left to do that. After that Jessica came up but Angie and Scott interrupted him knowing the story was completely not true. Scott said he doubted that every girl on the cheer squad complimented him and then got him a drink. Ryan said they caught him but wouldn't tell the story. Angie and Scott privately talked about how they can get him to talk to them and they agreed to bribe him. Ryan said he'd tell then in exchange for Jessica's number. Scott suggested he'll get him a cheerleaders number since according to his story they're all the same. Ryan said that when the singer told everyone to not leave he saw a girl with red hair walk over to where the alarm was but couldn't see who it was from that far away. Scott and Angie met up and agreed that it was hard to get information out of him but it was worth it. Scott also said that by "a cheerleader" he would give hectors number since he wouldn't mind an awkward conversation! The couple agreed to talk to Amanda. Hector was with Sam and what was shouted out seems like something she would say. They found Amanda cleaning up trash from the dance. They first accused of her of doing it but then took it back. Amanda claimed that she didn't do it but she saw who did. During her story Scott had to try to get her back on topic. Amanda explained how everyone looked pretty dancing to a love song but she saw Sam by herself and she looked sad and amanda doesn't like seeing people sad. So she asked Hector to dance with her which he did for her. Amanda didn't have anything to do so she went to get lunch and Dinah was there. They spoke until she left to go to the snack shack. On the way there she saw Brendan talking to a water fountain. Amanda saw all the nice decorations the cheerleaders worked on. That's when the song ended and the band announced to go on a break. She then saw a "pony" pull the alarm. Amanda explained how he was adorable but was angry and making grunting sounds. Scott then realized that she's talking about Colt. Scott and Angie felt stupid for not thinking of Scott earlier. A new bad boy comes into the school so of coarse he would want to set off an alarm. They found Colt playing pool at Bill's Yard. Colt called him water boy and asked if he wanted to lose to him in pool. They said they knew he did it since Amanda saw and he admitted that he did. Angie was angry with him since it's his fault that Scott may be getting suspended. However Scott allowed him to explain his perspective. Colt explained how he was near the snack shack when he was a flickering in his eyes. He ran towards it and saw it was a fire. He couldn't die it down. Knowing he night get expelled for pulling the alarm he wanted to pull the alarm. The reason he didn't come forward with it was because he didn't think people would actually believe him. Scott took the new evidence to Principal Shapiro and she lifted the charges of both of them! Scott and Angie were so happy that he's free now. Scott even discuss plans for a volcano for the Halloween dance. Bonus Scene Scott still didn't understand certain things. He thought whether Colt really was heroic as Shapiro said he was and what "clams should be romancing the bee" meant but guessed he'll never know. A few minutes after Scott and Angie left for the dance, Andy approached Colt with his perceptive of the dance. His body was aching from a beating of the previous night and his heart was aching for Lucrettia but those are stories for another time. Andy saw Brendan making moves on the fountain but he didn't it working out between them. He hated that love song that was playing because it reminded him of the tragedies of his own love life. He then saw Colt being furious seeing Sam dancing with Hector thinking that she should dancing with him. He kicked over the Latern himself starting the fire. Colt asked if he's going to tell Scott but he said he wouldn't or else Angie will tell the principal and he would be sent to boot camp for the rest of his life. Andy said that since he knows the truth Colt owes him one. A previous then began for the next episode. In class Sam brought up that there's a movie that's coming out which got a 97 and even though it's a zombie movie she should ask Howard if he would like to go. Across the room thought Colt was smiling a devilous smile. Characters *Scott Delveccio *Angie Donovan *Colt Warren *Principal Shapiro *Justin *Brendan Berg *Dinah Nightingale *Ryan Powell *Amanda Applebee *Hector Alonzo *Denni Fallon *Maria Gonzalez *Kenji Black *Taylor Vale *Zoe Davis *Singer *Andy Cannelloni (bonus scene) *Sam Hill (bonus scene) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl